Aquel atardecer
by ryuzaki blue
Summary: Era una tarde de verano, se reunieron para charlar, tenían tiempo sin verse, no eran mejores amigos, pero tenían una buena amistad. Decidieron dar un pequeño paseo por la playa, jamás imaginaron lo que ese encuentro significaría para ellos…


**Era una tarde de verano, se reunieron para charlar, tenían tiempo sin verse, no eran mejores amigos, pero tenían un abuena amistad. Decidieron dar un pequeño paseo por la playa, jamás imaginaron lo que ese encuentro significaría para ellos… **

Sakuno se encontraba alistándose para reunirse con su viejo amigo Ryoma, se vistió con una playera floreada, un short de mezclilla y unas sandalias, ya que hacía algo de calor, terminó por recoger su cabello en una coleta. Se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir a comer, estaba escuchando música mientras se alistaba para salir, cuando su teléfono celular suena y ve que es un mensaje de Ryoma…

_-llego a tu casa en 15 minutos _

_-ok. Estoy lista– respondió ella_

Sakuno se apresuró a tomar su cartera y ponerla dentro de su bolso, tomó sus llaves y su teléfono. A los pocos minutos llegó Ryoma por ella, se subió a su auto y ambos partieron.

_-y que se te antoja comer? – le pregunta ryoma_

_-de hecho, tengo mucha hambre, que te parece si vamos por unas hamburguesas-_

_-hamburguesas entonces- le responde él_

Llegaron a un pequeño pero cómodo local a comer hamburguesas, platicaron de toco un poco, de la escuela, de la familia, etcétera. Cuando terminaron de comer, Ryoma sugirió que dieran un pasea por la playa, ya que el clima era agradable.

_-mira, ese lugar está bien – le dice Sakuno para que estacione el auto_

Ryoma estacionó el auto y comenzó a quitarse los tenis

_-piensas bajar descalzo? ¿No está muy caliente la arena?_

_-no creo que esté tan caliente, no hace demasiado calor, además no quiero ensuciar mis tenis_

Sakuno decidió dejar también sus sandalias en el auto. Una vez descalzos, ambos bajaron del auto y comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo en específico. Sakuno se acerco a la orilla para mojar sus pies.

_-es agradable, no está tan helada_

Ryoma se colocó a su lado y también metió sus pies al agua

_-tienes razón, es agradable_

Sakuno dio uno pasos más para mojar también sus piernas

-te vas a mojar- le dice Ryoma

-No me voy a meter a nadar, cosa que no sé, por cierto. Solo quiera mojarme un poco más, es agradable estar aquí

Ryoma sonrió y solo se quedó mirando a Sakuno de espaldas, por una extraña razón se veía bonita, no es que su amiga fuera fea, solo que no le había puesta "ese" tipo de atención. Decidió acercarse a ella, puso sus manos sobre su espalda simulando empujarla.

-_boo!-_ le dice a sus espaldas

-_aahhh!_ – Sakuno da un pequeño grito – _Ryoma! ¡Me asustaste!_ -voltea a verlo con una mirada acusadora

-_lo siento, no lo pude evitar_\- le responde con una sonrisa

Sakuno levanta una pierna para mojar a Ryoma en venganza por asustarla.

_-oye!, yo no te mojé_ – le dice Ryoma

_-Pero me asustaste, así que lo mereces-_ le hace una mueca con su cara y le saca la lengua de manera infantil

Ryoma hizo lo mismo, la tomó de un brazo para que no escapara y comenzó a echarle agua con su mano libre

-_no es justo, eres más fuerte que yo, no puedo zafarme_ – mientras Ryoma seguía mojándola

Aprovechando que el tampoco podía escapar, comenzó a mojarlo con su mano libre provocando que la soltara y eso ocasionó que perdiera el equilibrio y callera sentada en el agua mojándose casi por completo.

_-Sakuno, estas bien? Lo siento_\- Ryoma extiende su mano para ayudar a que se levantara

-_estoy bien_ – le responde entre risas -_solo estoy empapada_

_-vamos a sentarnos un rato, ven _– Ryoma sujeta su mano mientras salen del agua y se dirigen a unas rocas en donde pueden descansar

_-Perdón por mojarte_ – le dice Ryoma sintiéndose algo culpable

_-no fue tu culpa, recuerda que no tengo buen equilibrio y me caigo por nada_ – le responde ella

_-eso es verdad_

_-oye! Gracias por defenderme_

_-solo dije a verdad_\- le responde de manera juguetona. Sakuno solo sonríe

_-el sol está fuerte, así que podré secarme-_

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio contemplando el cielo.

_-me prestas las llaves del auto?_ -le dice sakuno

_-Piensas dejarme aquí?_ \- le responde -Ryoma al momento que le entrega las llaves

_-no seas tonto, iré por mi celular, quiero tomas fotos_

_-puedes traer el mío también?_

_-de acuerdo, vuelvo enseguida_

Sakuno fue por los teléfonos de ambos, al regresar le entrega el suyo a Ryoma y ella se acerca una vez más a la orilla para comenzar a tomar fotos. Ryoma revisó si tenía algún mensaje o llamada perdida, solo tenía un mensaje de momo "_suerte en tu cita_" a lo cual Ryoma bufó y le responde el mensaje "_no es una cita, solo somos amigos_" "_lo mismo dije yo de Ahn, y tenemos casi 2 años de novios_" "_no molestes_" fue lo último que escribió, decidió no responder más a los mensajes de su amigo y mejor tomaría fotos del paisaje. Colocó su teléfono frente al mar para tomar una foto, lo movió un poco mas para tomar un lugar diferente y se podía ver a Sakuno de espaldas. Le tomo varias fotos sin que ella se diera cuenta. Revisó algunas de las fotos, y de nuevo pensó que se veía bonita a pensar que de no salía su rostro.

_-en que estas pensando-_ se dijo a sí mismo

Sakuno regresó a donde se encontraba Ryoma para enseñarle las fotos que había tomado

Se colocó frente a él y se dio cuenta que por la intensidad del sol Ryoma se encontraba con un ojo abierto y con el otro cerrado, así que dio unos pasos para quedar en medió de sol y Ryoma para que no lo molestara

_-gracias –_ le dice Ryoma. Ella solo sonríe

_-mira las fotos que tomé_\- Sakuno le entrega su teléfono para que pueda ver las fotos

_-tomaste buenas fotos_ -y le regresa el teléfono a su dueña. En eso el teléfono de Ryoma suena, es una llamada, la voltea a ver como pidiéndole disculpas por responder e interrumpirlos

_-responde, no pasa nada_ – le dice ella

Ryoma atiende la llamada, sakuno tenía la intención de retirarse para que pudiera atender su llamada en privado, pero él la sujeta de la muñeca para que no se vaya. Mientras Ryoma atendía su llamada, Sakuno se entretuvo con su teléfono, Ryoma seguía sin solarla, bajo un poco más su mano y comenzó a jugar con los dedos de Sakuno; ella observó sus manos unidas, por alguna razón le agradó esa imagen y tomo una fotografía de sus manos unidas, quiso tomar una fotografía de él y en el momento que la iba a tomar Ryoma levanta la cabeza, ella solo sonríe. Se dio cuenta de que le estaba tomando fotos así que saca su lengua de manera juguetona a lo cual ella aprovecha y toma la foto.

_-de acuerdo, mañana en la clase nos ponemos de acuerdo con el trabajo, adiós_\- Ryoma terminó su llamada

_-tienes tareas?_ – le pregunta ella

_-no, solo era sobre un trabajo que tengo en equipo, nada urgente_

Cerca de ellos se encontraban tres sujetos paseando en cuatrimoto cerca de la orilla, Ryoma vio que pasarían frente a ellos, así que colocó su mano libre (aún no le soltaba la mano) en la cintura de ella para acercarla más a él, cuando pasaron cerca de ellos levantaron un poco de arena con las llantas, a Ryoma le cayó un poco en el rostro.

_-te entró arena en el ojo? -_ le pregunta -sakuno algo preocupada

_-creo que no_

_-déjame ver_ – Sakuno le levanta un poco la cabeza y se acerca para ver mejor- _cierra los ojos para limpiarte-._

Ryoma la obedeció, sintió como le quitaba la arena del rostro con delicadeza, su toque se sentía bien.

_-abre los ojos y dime si sientes alguna molestia-_

Al abrir los ojos ve que sus rostros están bastante cerca, le dijo que no sentía incomodo sus ojos, que estaba bien, mientras le respondía, no pude evitar ver sus labios, no sabía el porqué, pero quería besarla.

_-te digo algo?_ – le dice Ryoma

_-que sucede?_ – le responde ella

Ryoma la toma del brazo para jalarla hacia él y sentarla en sus piernas. Sakuno se sorprendió a verse entada sobre él y sus rostros tan cerca.

_-quiero besarte_ – le dice sin rodeos

_-¿Qué?_ – fue lo único que salió de boca, ya que no sabía que decir a lo que Ryoma le había dicho

Colocó una mano sobre su nuca para poder acercarla más _-quiero besarte –_ y así lo hizo, pegó sus labios a los de ella. Se quedó quieto por un momento esperando una reacción de su parte, al ver que ella no lo empujaba comenzó a mover sus labios de manera lenta, Sakuno estaba inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer ante la situación, ¡Ryoma la estaba besando!

Ryoma separó sus labios de los de ella para observar un momento, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo como tomate

_-Sakuno? –_

Ryoma no se imaginaba lo que pasaría a continuación, sakuno colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y ahora fue ella quien la besó, Ryoma quedó unos segundos sorprendido por su reacción, pero no tardó en responderle. El beso era lento, sin prisa, sus labios se estaban conociendo, colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de ella para acercarla más, si es que era posible. Poco a poco la intensidad de beso fue aumentando, Sakuno dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando la lengua de Ryoma invadía su boca. Parecía que el corazón le iba a estallar de lo rápido que este latía y sentía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría por falta de aire. Fueron bajando la intensidad del beso, hasta que se separaron, ambos se encontraban algo agitados, Sakuno no pudo mirarlo a los ojos así que escondió su rostro en el cuello de este.

Ryoma solo sonrió mientras la abrazaba con cariño.

_-creo que me gustas, y mucho_. _No sé en que momento pasó. Pero después de esto, puedo afirmarlo_\- le dice Ryoma

Sakuno permanecía en silenció aun escondida en su cuello.

_-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-_ le pregunta Ryoma

Sakuno solo asiente con su cabeza

_-tomaré eso como un sí-_ coloca sus manos en su rostro para besarla de nuevo

Y así, a partir de ese día ya no era solo amigos, ahora eran una pareja.

_**FIN**_

¡Hola a todos! Espero que esta pequeña historia haya sido de su agrado, después de mucho tiempo estoy de regreso, estoy trabajando en una nueva historia, también será una historia sobre Ryoma y Sakuno, aún no se cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero si serán varios.

Me despido por el momento, y hasta la próxima.. 😊


End file.
